dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Thunderfist
'' "It is I, former General of the Red Ribbon Army, Angela Thunderfist!" '' — Angela Thunderfist, Liberation of West City Personality Angela Thunderfist is one of the last remaining of the Thunderfists. When the Red Ribbon Army began hunting for the Dragon Balls their village happened to be in the path of their bloody rampage. She is the daughter of Albert Thunderfist and Alexandra Thunderfist, and twin sister of Ace Thunderfist. During the initial attack on the temple, Angela was beaten unconscious and then later taken into Red Ribbon custody where she met Commander Red. Angela is a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person. She often considers the feelings of her subordinates and often ensures their well being. She is one of the few Red Ribbon Generals that wouldn't leave a single one of her men behind. Many Red Ribbon recruits prefer to be under her command rather than the others because of this. Angela is a great leader and she has a way with words that can inspire those who are down and defeated, a trait she shares with her brother. History After the invasion of the Thunderfist Temple, Angela was brought back to Muscle Tower to be a potential slave to work in the mines. Due to the severity of her head trauma, she had completely lost all memories of the invasion and had no idea where she was or from. The only memory she recollected was her name. After she was nursed back to health she was brought to Commander Red who had heard about the strength of the Thunderfists. Seeing as it she had no memory, Commander Red decided to take her in and raise her as his daughter in order to gain her trust and later harness her power. Angela - now known as General White - grew to love her new life and father. Over the years she went through rigorous military training, from tactics to first aid. She had become an efficient killing machine with a heart of gold. Unbeknownst to Angela, the Red Ribbons had done more than train her. They had basically brain washed her into believing that their intentions were good, and that if they gathered these relics called Dragon Balls they could use their power to unite mankind and spread peace across the universe. Story Black Bullet Saga Angela is briefly seen when Gustavo Loffredo is defeated in West City. She - along with a few of her captains - are seen arriving in cloaked attire just long enough to rescue Gustavo and warn everyone that the Red Ribbon Army was about to bombard the city. Invasion of East City Angela under the name General White invades East City with a small army which are eventually thwarted by the combined efforts of Chiaotzu, Goku, Tienshinhan and Biff. Up on her defeat Angela swears revenge on the group. Second Invasion of East City The Red Ribbon Army launch a second - much larger - scale invasion on East City. Once again Angela joins the fray with the assistance of Androids 10 and 11. However, despite their overwhelming numbers the Galactic Alliance overwhelmed them with larger numbers. When it was obvious the Red Ribbon Army could not win, Gustavo launched a nuclear strike on East City, leaving it a inhabitable hole in the ground. Thanks to Ace's quick thinking, everyone was transported to North City via electrical transportation. Liberation of West City After seeing a bolt of lightning flash from a tower, Angela goes to investigate and finds Ace Thunderfist there waiting for her. He tries to convince her that he is her brother, but she refuses to believe him and attacks. The fight goes in Angela's favor for a while before Ace's friends show up to offer assistance. Being outnumbered forces Angela to transform into her Shinken state which proves to be overwhelming for the group until an effective combination attack is dealt on her. The concussive blows alone were more than enough to awaken her memories. After a tear filled apologize Angela joins the group. Abilities Electrical Barrier Angela forms an electric barrier around herself. Lightning Storm Angela can manipulate the weather around her and create a lightning storm that increases the effectiveness of electrical attacks. Lightning Vortex Angela harnasses electricty at a focal point on her sword. After an intense build up, Angela then smashes her fist into the ground, dispersing a tremendous amount of energy. Causes an intense explosion that continually spreads outward, consuming everything in its wake. The explosion staggers all nearby opponents. All incoming attacks are consumed in a glorious torrent. Rai Ryuu Ken She harnesses electricity into her sword for a powerful swing which unleashes a crescent shaped wave of electricity on her foes. Ryuu no Gekido Angela empowers her body with electricity which engulfs her body completely. After a brief moment it all focuses into a single point in her sword. When she expels the energy from her blade it takes the form of a dragon made entirely of electricity. Shin Rai Ryuu Ken A more powerful version of the Rai Ryuu Ken. Instead of targeting a single opponent, instead, Angela smashes her fist into the ground and expels a vortex of lightning that cuts into her opponents. Static Shock Angela builds up static in her hand at a fast rate, and extends her hand out. With her palm faced outward, she shoots out a condensed static ball at her target. Super Lightning Outburst Angela extends an arm out and lets loose a large amount of electrical energy in the form of a lightning bolt. The amount of electrical current in this causes shortages in living beings, down to the nervous system. The sheer force of this blast can cut through material like a hot knife through butter. Shinken Angela has the ability to transform into a Shinken, but unlike her brother she is much more experienced in controlling it. Relationships * Kirisaki Reiji - It's never confirmed if the two have ever met. * Chiaotzu - Angela loathed Chiaotzu when they were enemies, but when her memories awakened she began to view him as a respectable ally. * Kirena - Having just met Kirena, Angela has no opinion of her as of yet. * Darkus - Having just met Darkus, Angela has no opinion of her as of yet. * Ace Thunderfist - Ace and Angela were best friends growing up. Her opinion of Ace has yet to change. * Commander Red - Angela loved her foster father very much, but when her memories awakened her feelings changed. She desires nothing more than to make him pay for using her the way he did. * Gustavo Loffredo - Angela and Gustavo spoke on several occasions but the two never got along. She was instructed to kill Gustavo if he ever showed any signs of betraying the Red Ribbon Army. Category:Characters Category:Thunderfist Sanctuary Category:Human Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Galactic Alliance